


Another Way to Say I love You

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Imperial Radch Week Drabbles [1]
Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: For Imperial Radch Week: Ship DaySeivarden and Breq share a moment freedom and peace.





	Another Way to Say I love You

Seivarden comes to lean beside me on the porch that overlooks a recently liberated tea farm. Workers are celebrating on the lawn below. The mansion was now a communal place for the workers, with individual homes popping across the acres of land, just as I had ensured.

“Sometimes I forget about sunsets,” Seivarden says, gloved hands clasped together. I am surprised to see how thin her gloves are, but do not comment on them.

“I have seen many, from different eyes,” I respond, looking up to her face. “I think I like songs about them best.”

Seivarden chuckles at this. “You would.” She turns fully to me, long hair shadowing her face. “How are you doing Breq?”

“I am tired,” I knew to be honest. 

“Are you happy?” Seivarden looks at me know through her eyelashes.

“I think I am beginning to understand what happiness is,” I take a step closer. “I must learn to feel it in myself.”

“I do too,” she smiles, soft and sad. “It is hard work. But I know I can do it with you at my side.” She takes my hand now, drawing my eyes back to the gloves, barely hiding long, strong fingers. She raises my own thickly gloved hands to her lips, pressing a long kiss.

“Seivarden, do you love me?” I ask, and then check my body to see if there had been something in the tea beyond leaves. There hadn’t.

Seivarden steps closer, and it suddenly doesn’t matter that we are on a porch, where others could see us. All of that fades, not because I am without my other segments, but because I need the answer. She leans into my space and I into hers. It is warm, as the night comes.

“Breq, I would leap off every bridge in the universe for you,” Seivarden says.

I think I smile, reaching my free hand up to touch her face. “That won’t be necessary.”

“Can I kiss you?” she whispers this, and I share her fear of this moment breaking.

“Yes,” and it is I that pull her down to me. Her lips are full and warm, her hand rests on my waist as the other squeezes my fingers. I slip her glove off, whispering, “These are ridiculously out of fashion.”

I am rewarded by a soft smile and a happy sigh.


End file.
